Damned from the start
by Dark the forgotten
Summary: There's not much to it yet
1. Imprisonment

Indestructible - chapter 1

In the dark underbelly of G.U.N., a single prisoner was to be held approximately -2,000 feet below sea level. Most agents would agree he was too dangerous for the surface world, but with tempers rising and a civil war breaking out every decade, what else could they do? Stuck between a rock and a hard place Commander Abraham was left with little choice, he had to release the dark one from his sleep. If he didn't there would be nobody to counter the only nuclear superpower only Mobius and the small kingdom wouldn't make it. Time was of the essence, humans and mobians would be wiped out in less than a year's time if the prisoner wasn't released. With options limited it was left to the commander to make the hardest decision in his life. Too bad it was also the worst decision, one that would only bring the planet to its knees if it wasn't handled with care.

"Commander what's the call here?! We could be wiped out tomorrow and yet you stand there like and idiot! Why aren't you releasing him?! We have to if we want to stand any kind of chance!" yelled a single soldier, a private (fresh meat),full of fury.

Truth be told, it had been 6 months since the Commander was warned, and yet he stood idly by as his country, his friends, and his family were threaded by some terrorist that couldn't show their face. Without a single fuck to give, the commander secretly located the threat but, there was no way he could send troops in, he needed a different approach thus he considered releasing a worse threat to eliminate this planetary terror.

"You old fuck! Can you even hea-"

"Yes I hear you! But did you realize the risk in letting HIM out?! He is a force to recons with, not some small time terrorist that has nuclear capabilities!"the commander's words fired back with an unrelenting force, almost a ground shaking yell. "If we let him out", he continued "we could end up having our asses handed to us as well as nuclear Armageddon being started anyway! Do you think I want to sit here and simply twiddle my thumbs trying to find an excuse to let this kingdom burn to hell?!"

"I didn't know, but that's no excuse for why we just stand around! "

"If you value your life you would leave me alone to a terrible decision. The way I see it we won't make it out no matter what."

With the commander's last words the private turned and slowly exited the room,stopping just in the doorway simply to say "What are the chances we make it? Consider that overnight instead of how 'Which one will hurt worse?' okay. I'll report back tomorrow morning and take up our argument where it left off... Good night commander."

Abraham's brow furrowed as he took in his private's about 15 more minutes of sorrowful pondering, Abraham rose from his chair and left his office. It was quite a long walk but it would be worth it to save the people he cared about, his fellow country men, and himself. Walking in the almost dead office. The only squads that were still there was full of the higher ups, such as himself, and the alpha squad. They would hopefully accept their newest member once he was released.

Upon reaching the end of the blacked hallway, the commander stepped into an elevator before producing a key from his left pocket. He ducked down and placed this metallic object into a slot beneath the ordinary buttons, and twisting it every so slowly to the right, ending by pressing a glowing blue button.

'Well time to prepare myself for the amount of mental illness I'm about to get'

Those were Abraham's last thoughts as he was quickly dropped down into a simple lab, nothing was special except for the small G.U.N. emblem on the reserved commando had always hated having to go down here just to have to lower himself further. However now was a grave time, one bad move and there wouldn't be a restart, only a game over in terms of life. With this risk in mind Abraham walked into the supply closet and retrieved a set of goggles with bright red glowing lenses. Without a moment of hesitation he slipped them over his bloodshot eyes. Once the goggles were secured to his face, the old leader poured hydrochloric acid onto a shelf in the back, releasing fluids to burn through the floor, revealing a dark cell.

"It's about time.", a calm voice called out from the other end of the bars, seemingly belonging to an old friend perhaps.

"You know why your back there but when did you wake up?", the commander was simply shooting the breeze like he didn't know what was about to wasn't the first time doing this, bit he never saw the most obvious thing coming: demands.

"Is it finally my one day of the year in the yard?" the figure asked almost enthusiastically

"You'll get more than a day if you can help me"

"DAMN YOU! LET ME OUT ALREADY! YOU KEEP ME STUFFED IN HERE FOR 50 YEARS, SLAUGHTER MY BROTHERS GOOD NAME, MAKE HIM KILL HIMSELF SAVING YOU AND THEN YOU CLONE HIM AND LOCK ME UP! ALL FOR WHAT?! PEOPLE WHO DON'T RESPECT OR CARE FOR YOU?! THE FAMILY THAT DESERTED YOU?! OR MAYBE FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH GREED! WHICH WAS IT?! WHAT DID YOU COME TO CRY ABOUT TO ME FOR THIS TIME?!" It was obvious that the voice had changed from a calm soothing voice enveloping other with hope, to a more rage filled voice forcing despair into anyone who spoke to it.

" Calm down Dark I'm letting you go...if you can do the world a favor..." even under the pressure of the being behind bars the commander stayed as. levelheaded as possible in order to carry out his negotiation.

"What kind of favor?" Dark inquired " If the end results are my death I will break out, kill you, and finally break back in."

"It's simple, all you have to do is shut down a nuclear weapons facility on the other side of Mobius"

"Give in to my demands and we'll have a deal."

"G.U.N. can provide you with many things, but we can't return Maria to you. I'm sorry."

"Shut your mouth about her! I meant the demands as follows: 1) You clear my records leaving no criminal charges or warrants, 2) I get my own private land wherever I want it for however big I want it, and finally 3) I get to join G.U.N."

"Fine as you wish but be warned, it won't be easy training to get in and become an actual agent."

So guys I think that you may enjoy my repaired version better than the original, so comment if you could and be sure to pm me ideas as I really will try to integrate them into my story

Until then don't be too damned


	2. Freedom

"Training? Do you have any idea how much training they put into G.U.N.'s secret projects?! I could take on any amount of soldiers without stopping, without feeling!" Dark was obviously angered by the mild accusation that he couldn't fight. It reminded him of the day Maria died, there was nothing he could do, nothing he could say, he could only suffer and watch. _"I won't let that happen to me anymore! I won't let anyone do anything I don't like! I'll make those bastards who're threatening your home pay. I want them all slaughtered. I want to be the one who does it. I want to hear them beg me to let them live, to watch their loved ones die,, while they suffer. I want blood." _It was coming back again. The thoughts of killing them all, leaving no survivors._"Damn it! I have to keep humans off my squad! I'll just trick him into it." _

Dark's thoughts raced through the moment the word training was mentioned. This wasn't the first time he was set off by a certain phrase. It wasn't even his fault and yet, every time these terms or sentences were said she was all that came to mine, as if possessing the worst parts and making them a weapon. What was once a negative would become a power to fear. He would relive her death over and over until he lost himself in hate, or was calmed by his remaining family and friends. An energy that nobody could survive would eliminate any signs of life in an area large enough to house 3 Earths. The results wouldn't be pretty. But that didn't matter now, at the moment it was about G.U.N.

"Alright if I'm going to work with you I want a squad that's humanity deprived. No humans understand?"Dark stated after barely recovering his mind.

" You think I'm dense enough to put you in a squad with humans and endanger this fine kingdom? Your squad is made from people you don't know and will be disguised the whole time you're near them. I don't need you killing top soldiers for nothing. "

"Alright then. Let's go meet them and White Collar this bitch."

"Please never say that again. Anyways wait here I need to find somebody to get you down and..."

Before Abraham could finish a loud crunching sound combined with the screening of metal filled the small prison. Within two minutes the prisoner was at the bullet proof window looking his new commanding officer in the eyes. Abraham was left awestruck by the sounds he just experienced and the fact that a prisoner was staring him in the eyes. This was new to him prisoners in other facilities would usually hide in a corner at the sight of the highest ranked officer on the planet, and yet one was standing in front of him unwavering.

"Okay then. I'll just get you some street clothes and..."

Once again the sound of metal screeching filled the room. However this time Dark had managed to get out of his cell. A cell that had a six foot thick iron door between the communication room (where Abraham currently was) and the only was he able to open the door, Dark was able to get his hands on a set of clothes already. A simple black fleece hoodie (unzipped) and black boot cut jeans. Nothing fancy, just something clothed Mobians would wear.

"Okay then let's just go upstairs and..."

Dark was already heading out of the cell area and back towards the elevator. Within seconds Abraham was behind him, concerned by the events that just transpired. Once the two were inside the elevator a nice mechanical grunt sounded off, making it know that the gravity in the area was powerful. Dead silence had taken over after the machine stopped reaching surface level, the two set out onto the pitch black hallway. Abraham realized quickly that Dark would be close to impossible to see in such conditions and decided to make him go first.

"Dark, you're going in front of me so that I can see you. It's not that I can't trust you but you are really angry with humanity, and I like living."

"Fine I'll go into the darkness first. I can still see clear as day so now I might be able to escape. I'm joking, we need to get to that light down the hall right? To the room labeled 'conference hall'?"


	3. New Blood

"No, continue beyond that door, turn right third door on the left. Don't do anything unnecessary once there. I swear by the name of your god and my I'll do... something...I guess."

Abraham who wasn't too sure about Dark's mind (sanity and stability) was in fact ready to say it was an experimental weapon gone wrong" if there was an issue. Advancing slowly into the mind of such a ... twisted person would be harder than dealing with nukes, that was one thing of which he was certain.

Feeling the wall for a light switch, the commander soon found that he made one fatal flaw; he acted without thinking of his , who was faintly amused by the stumbling human, was now rushing the man. Once he closed the distance he proceeded to grab the humans wrist, flip him three yards from the switch and, make him land on his feet.

"Three years. You had me in a lightless cell for three years. I need to adjust to light or else my eyes will burn out. You need to see right? Here, I took these from a lab technician a few days ago. Nice set off NVGs right? They were trying to weaponize them. Idiots."

"So you stole from lead scientists and think that you can just act like it's okay? Well whatever; shield your eyes, it doesn't matter how you feel, you're working for me and you'll do as I say. Now let's go"

With a resounding ping the light switch broke, traces of lead marking the plastic and stucco surrounding it.

"You'll pay for that"

"So you're gambling with a war and a terroristic act caused by millions of natives, and you want to piss off your one informed combatant? Are you stupid or do you want me to escape and deny helping you? Daicus would be glad to have his top soldier and most trusted advisor back I'm sure."

"You know who their leader is?! What else aren't you telling me?"

With the berating human's questions going at this rate, the creature would no longer be required. In order to prevent being obsolete Dark had to respond in a way that eluded to nothing. "Try and keep up" was his response, short and simple and yet it was flawed.

Redoubling his pace, the ex-convict marched toward the door previously indicated by the elite guardsman behind him. Once on site, the beast spare no second smashing his body through the door. Once inside the previously secure room, the hooded soldier looked up and took note of the life forms before were male, of that he was sure, the other a mobian woman with a figure to be recognized from anywhere.

She was approximately 4'7", her faced was covered by a standard issue : balaclava, her uniform was about properly fit yet it still displayed her every curve. Her tail, easily seen from behind her, was lavender and about 15 inches long and 3 inches thick. When she turned around to see who breached security, she made a point of putting an M1911A1 standard in his face. Unfazed, Dark began his examination of the others, starting with the notably short male.

He was 3'5", bandana and goggles covered his face, his clothes were baggy and rough cut to suit him. His tails were exsposed and continued to flap as he turned to greet the intruder. Each tail was about 3 feet long and the thickness was undeterminable due to the puffy orange-yellow fur. He was unarmed. Finally Dark turned to the last male.

He was 5'5" tall, his face shrouded in the darkness, he was garbed in combat armor; a combination of kevlar and ceramic plates lined his torso. His tail was unseen, and thus not able to be measured. As he snapped to his intrusive guest, he flashed a Saiga-12 gauge shotgun, coupled with a small judge revolver. The air of a seasoned warrior radiated from him.

Finished with his examinations of the group, Dark moved on to observing the room. It was a solid steel room, the walls painted gray, the walls curved. The ceiling was unable to be seen as it stretched to heights limited by the building itself. A ladder was riveted to the West wall; a spiral staircase-escalator leading to the seemingly infinite floors above sat in the middle of the room. Red emergency lights glowed dimly, splashing the room in a bloody scarlet.

"Alright then", the criminal finally boomed in order to keep quiet,"I know who each of you are. And I know where WE are as of right now. If you don't believe me, ask me a question about yourself. General or specific it won't matter."


End file.
